cougartownfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Courteney Cox
Courteney Bass Cox Arquette wurde 15. Juni 1964 als Courteney Bass Cox in Birmingham, Alabama. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Zu ihren größten Karriereerfolgen zählen die Fernsehserie Friends sowie die Horrorfilmreihe Scream. Leben Cox wuchs als jüngstes von vier Kindern in einer konservativen, wohlhabenden Familie auf. Entsprechend einer in den US-amerikanischen Südstaaten beliebten Tradition trägt sie den Geburtsnamen ihrer Mutter als zweiten Vornamen (middle name). Ihr Vater, Richard L. Cox, war Geschäftsmann; er verstarb 2001. Cox hat zwei Schwestern, Virginia und Dottie, und einen Bruder, Richard. 1974 trennten sich die Eltern. In der Folge lebte sie bei ihrer Mutter und dem Stiefvater Hunter Copeland. Nach Abschluss der Highschool begann Cox, Innenarchitektur zu studieren, verließ das College jedoch alsbald zu Gunsten einer Model-Karriere in New York. Sie posierte für Titelblätter kleinerer Magazine und wurde für diverse Werbespots gebucht. Nebenher nahm sie Schauspielunterricht. Ihren ersten Schritt ins Rampenlicht machte sie 1985, als sie Regisseur Brian DePalma unter einer Vielzahl von Bewerberinnen für einen Auftritt in Bruce Springsteens Video Dancing in the Dark auswählte. Kurz darauf erhielt sie eine Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie Die Spezialisten unterwegs, die aber bereits nach 16 Folgen eingestellt wurde. 1987 spielte sie im Kinofilm Masters of the Universe. Größeres Medieninteresse begleitete noch im selben Jahr ihre Besetzung als Michael J. Fox’ Freundin in der populären Sitcom Familienbande. Nach dem Ende der Serie 1989 wirkte Cox in mehreren Fernsehfilmen und -serien mit, hatte unter anderem einen Gastauftritt in der Sitcom Seinfeld. In der Presse fand vor allem ihre Beziehung mit dem Schauspieler Michael Keaton Beachtung, mit dem sie von 1989 bis 1995 liiert war. Ein Überraschungserfolg gelang 1994 ihrem Film Ace Ventura – Ein tierischer Detektiv, der den Grundstein für die Karriere ihres Leinwandpartners Jim Carrey legte. Auch ihr endgültiger Durchbruch ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten: Der Sender NBC bot ihr die Rolle der Monica Geller in der Sitcom Friends an. Das ursprüngliche Konzept sah Cox als Mittelpunkt der Serie, da sie als Einzige der „Freunde“ über einen hinreichenden Bekanntheitsgrad verfügte. Doch schnell zeichnete sich ab, dass gerade das Zusammenspiel des Ensembles den Charme der Sendung ausmachte. Friends avancierte schon kurz nach dem Start im Herbst 1994 zum Publikumsliebling und machte die sechs Hauptdarsteller über Nacht zu Stars in ihrem Heimatland. Auch außerhalb der USA erfreute sich die Serie während ihrer zehnjährigen Laufzeit großer Beliebtheit. Auf der Leinwand konnte Cox zudem Erfolge mit der Horrortrilogie Scream feiern, in der sie die Journalistin thumb|236pxGale Weathers verkörperte. Während der Dreharbeiten lernte sie den Schauspielerkollegen David Arquette kennen, mit dem sie von 1999 bis 2010 verheiratet war. Sie spielte mit ihrem Mann auch in zahlreichen anderen Produktionen, wie etwa in The Shrink is In und in Friends, wo David Arquette eine Gastrolle übernahm. Im Juni 2004 wurde Cox Mutter einer Tochter. Im Oktober 2010 gaben Arquette und Cox ihre Trennung bekannt. Im Mai 2011 war sie in Scream 4 neben ihrem Mann David Arquette und Neve Campbell erneut zu sehen. In der achten Staffel der Serie Scrubs – Die Anfänger übernahm Cox im Jahre 2008 für drei Episoden die Rolle der Chefärztin. Seit 2009 verkörpert sie die Hauptrolle Jules Cobb in der Comedyserie Cougar Town. Filmografie *1985: Die Spezialisten unterwegs *1986: Mord ist ihr Hobby *1987: Masters of the Universe *1987-1989: Familienbande *1988: Cocoon II – Die Rückkehr *1988: I’ll Be Home for Christmas *1989: Roxanne: The Prize Pulitzer *1989: Till we meet Again *1990: Curiosity Kills *1990: Mr. Destiny – Voll daneben *1991: Blue Desert *1992: Nicht ohne meine Großmütter *1992: Shaking the Tree *1993: The Opposite Sex and how to Live with them *1993: Seinfeld *1994: Ace Ventura – Ein tierischer Detektiv *1994–2004: Friends *1996: Scream – Schrei! *1997: Commandments *1997: Scream 2 *1999: The Runner *2000: Scream 3 *2001: Crime is King *2001: The Shrink is In *2001: Get Well Soon *2004: November *2005: Spiel ohne Regeln *2006–2008: Dirt *2006: Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof *2006: Zoom – Akademie für Superhelden *2006: President Evil *2008: Alien Love Triangle *2008: Bedtime Stories *2008: Scrubs – Die Anfänger *seit 2009: Cougar Town *2011: Scream 4 Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 1 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 2 Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller